O Guerreiro Romântico
by Yukina Mukuro
Summary: Yusuke deixa um pedacinho de si mesmo para Keiko antes de se aventurar pelo Makai nos próximos três anos. Narrativa em primeira pessoa.


**O Guerreiro Romântico**

E aí, Keiko? Espero que tudo esteja numa boa!

Você deve estar imaginando: "quem diria que esse imbecil do Yusuke ainda sabe escrever?". Pois é! Pra alguma coisa a escola tinha que servir, além de me fazer perder tempo e atrasar o meu futuro como o guerreiro mais poderoso que o mundo já viu.

Dizem que as pessoas repensam suas atitudes quando chegam muito perto da morte...sim, porque se elas morressem mesmo, não iam mais ter no que pensar, quanto mais repensar, né? Bom, só que no meu caso, morri de verdade e acabei voltando, DUAS vezes! Quando penso nisso, imagino quanta gente boa por aí morre e não tem a chance nem de se despedir da família e dos amigos...e eu não só voltei à vida, como também nem a morte fez você desistir de mim! Sempre que eu pedia, você acreditava, e mesmo quando eu não dizia qualquer coisa, você lutava por mim da sua maneira...

Muitas vezes, você foi mais forte do que eu, Toguro e o Sensui juntos! Sabe, tenho dúvida se as surras que levei deles doeram mais do que as suas...mas as porradas que levei de você foram as únicas que me trouxeram as coisas mais importantes, talvez por isso pareçam mais leves! Fico feliz que tenha sempre me espancado com tanto amor!

Tá, mas o que eu quero dizer é que precisei morrer pela segunda vez pra conseguir pensar direito em tudo o que vivemos juntos...não que eu nunca tenha ligado...mas quase perder esses momentos definitivamente, depois de ter tirado deles boa parte da força que tenho hoje, me fez reconhecer que aquela velha tinha razão, eu nunca vou estar sozinho. Mas não quero usar você como uma fonte eterna de apoio e servidão.

Eu não posso prometer apenas voltar daqui a três anos...eu prometo também que, claro, vou continuar alimentando a sua paixão ardente com meu charme viril de bad boy e esse porte atlético, mas vou tentar ser um parceiro melhor pra você, portanto, eu peço perdão:

Por aquela vez em que eu te dei os parabéns pelo Dia das Bruxas. Eu sei que seu aniversário é no dia 31 de janeiro, e não 31 de outubro. Você não é uma bruxa, e sim muito gatinha. E com certeza, já vai ter virado uma super gostosa quando eu voltar! Entre um treinamento e outro, vou ter altas fantasias com o nosso reencontro;

Por sempre ter levantado a sua saia, mas como só você tinha esse privilégio, não peça pra me desculpar por ter visto as suas calcinhas. Por falar nisso, porque você só usa as brancas? A sua cor favorita é azul! Vermelho também é bacana, sabia? Abriu uma loja aí no distrito, na Rua Hohoemi no Bakudan, bem na frente do bar Treta Drink's, dá uma passadinha lá...mas pede pra Shizuru ir junto com você, tem muitos pervertidos naquele pedaço;

Pelas mentiras estúpidas que Botan contou sobre o meu trabalho como detetive sobrenatural e que eu acabei não desmentindo, como tinha prometido pra você, logo depois daquele problema lá com a Cidade do Além e os insetos que deixavam todo mundo louco. Mas você teve a chance de sentar a mão na cara do professor Iwamoto impunemente, coisa que eu nunca pude fazer, então, considere-se de alma lavada. Até hoje, morro de inveja da sua sorte!

Por ter contado ao Kurama sobre as nossas encrencas. Mas, sabe como é, o cara tem uns mil anos ou mais nas costas! Se ele conseguiu se tornar o ladrão mais famoso que o Makai já viu, podia desvendar enigmas complicadíssimos e passou a perna até na morte, ele era a pessoa ideal pra me ajudar a enrolar você, sabe, quando fosse o melhor pra sua segurança...já pensou que honra, cair na conversa daquele crânio, o grande Kurama Youko? Antes na dele do que na minha!

Por ter te impedido de dizer aqueles desaforos legais pro Hiei quando descobriu que ele tinha tentado me matar. Claro que eu valorizo a sua preocupação, mas o cara é muito sensível. Ser rejeitado é o ponto fraco dele, Hiei ficaria arrasado se você o chamasse de "duende homicida", "pirralho gótico", ou se perguntasse o que ele achava de "compensar a falta de caráter colecionando olhos bizarros". Era capaz dele nem tentar mais se redimir e apelar pro suicídio, de tanta tristeza e desilusão! Viu como as aparências enganam?

Por ter me envolvido em tantas batalhas perigosas e deixado você tão aflita; e também por mostrar o quanto eu quero te encontrar esperando por mim quando voltar, e mesmo assim, ir embora mais uma vez, só que agora, por vontade própria.

A partir daqui, eu não vou mais enumerar porque a coisa ficou séria: você deve ter mais o que fazer do que passar três anos lendo uma carta. Então, resumindo...

Eu não saberia como dizer todas essas coisas sem fazer papel de idiota. Parece que eu nunca levo nada a sério, e que eu não sou capaz de fazer você acreditar em mim. Se as palavras fossem faladas, poderiam soar falsas, mas escritas, ao menos são uma prova que um dia você pode esfregar na minha cara se eu pisar na bola. Eu acho que é como se eu partisse, mas os meus sentimentos ficassem todos em suas mãos.

Droga, vê se não mostra isso pros outros! Se bem que a Botan deve ter lido mesmo...aquela intrometida não tira o sorriso tosco da cara nem quando avisa pras pessoas descerem porque o mundo já parou pra elas! Eu achei muito suspeita a seriedade que ela demonstrou quando eu disse que era particular...

É meio irônico eu dever a minha vida à um sujeito que se diz meu pai e quer me ver antes de fazer a passagem...assim que eu resolver esse assunto, sendo meio humano ou não, eu vou estar aí de novo, inteirinho pra você. Não vou bancar o bonzinho e dizer "Oh, Keiko, cate um bonitão e seja feliz pra sempre"! Nós somos o destino um do outro. O equilíbrio do universo depende da nossa união. Por isso é que vamos ficar juntos só no final, senão o filme segue e perde a graça.

Vê se não vacila, tô apostando na sua força! Aqui tá tudo firme! Sempre vai estar, você me conhece.

_Yusuke Urameshi_

**FIM**

Depois de doze anos como fã de YYH e acompanhando a movimentação nos quatro cantos do fandom, consegui escrever a minha primeira fanfic. Tomara que alguém tenha gostado.

Talvez vocês também tenham notado que 99% das estórias são sobre Kurama e Hiei, os dois melhores personagens da série, é verdade, mas já que demorei tanto a escrever, resolvi escolher o Yusuke como cobaia do primeiro experimento. Ele é uma personagem tão complexa e emocionante, uma pena que sempre acabe no elenco de apoio das fics. Nem as Mary Sues querem saber dele, qual é! Um pedaço de mal caminho daqueles, com o cabelão e as tatuagens então...hummm... *Perigo: fã solteira e tarada planejando lemon*


End file.
